1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treprostinil diethanolamine preparation. In addition, the present invention also relates to a novel intermediate for treprostinil diethanolamine preparation.
2. Description of Related Art
Treprostinil and derivatives thereof are beneficial for vasodilation stimulation, platelet aggregation and thrombus formation inhibition, thrombolysis stimulation, cell proliferation inhibition, cytoprotection provision, atherosclerosis formation prevention, and angiogenesis induction. Accordingly, treprostinil may be applied to treat many kinds of diseases. However, to date, the existing methods for treprostinil synthesis are often complex and time consuming. In addition, the optical purity of the synthesized treprostinil also always needs to be considered for treprostinil synthesis.

Therefore, there is a need to develop a novel method for treprostinil diethanolamine synthesis with less steps and to improve the optical purity of the synthesized treprostinil diethanolamine.